


Birthday Wishes Do Come True

by VyperDD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin makes a birthday wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this Commentfic prompt by emmatheslayer:
> 
> Theme: 1 sentence fills  
> Prompt: _Supernatural rpf,Colin Ford/ Jensen Ackles , party_

Colin is still blowing out the last of the sixteen candles when Jensen presses up against his naked back, wraps strong arms around his narrow waist, grinds his rock-hard, denim-covered erection into the crack of his bare ass and whispers in his ear, "My bed, right now, birthday boy."


End file.
